Breaking the Bank at Caligula's
Breaking the Bank at Caligula's is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from The Four Dragons Casino, located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission The day has come for them to pull a heist at Caligula's Palace. The entire team, minus Carl, gets into the van and departs. Carl, dressed as a casino employee, goes and gets a car of his own, and heads for Caligula's. On the way, Zero tests if Carl can hear him on his earpiece, who confirms a clear connection. Carl arrives at the casino, with him having only four minutes to get his team inside the casino. Carl uses Millie's swipe card to get into the lower levels of the casino. Carl then heads down one level into the generator room, in where he tosses a smoke grenade in a vent, which renders the guards of the safe unconscious. Zero activates the charges at the dam, and the electricity goes out. Carl puts on night vision goggles and heads down into the service bay. He then uses a forklift to open the garage door, in which Woozie and the rest of the team arrive. They then head for the safe, all while trying to wipe out the security in their way. Once in the safe, Zero says that someone is trying to bring the emergency system back on. As a result, Carl blows up the generators to inactivate the system for good. The safe door is then blown up by the Triads in order access the safe and get the cash. But then, Mafia people are alerted, and head for the safe room, in where Carl kills them. Once the team has gotten the cash, Carl leads the team back to the van, helping them get rid of the Mafians blocking the way. Once they have reached the van, everybody, except Carl, hops on the van and the police bikes. Carl is left alone, because he is the decoy. He fights his way through more mafia thugs, and catches an elevator to the roof. He then makes his way across the hilly roof, in where there is a parachute waiting. He straps up, jumps off the roof, and lands on the roof of The Clown's Pocket, just north of Caligula's. Carl then gets into a Police Maverick and flies to Verdant Meadows, in where the team is waiting. Once there, Carl punches Zero, who is responsible for making the heist a little harder, and takes Woozie back to the Four Dragons Casino. A furious Salvatore Leone calls making threats against Carl, CJ taunts Salvatore before the call ends. Note If Carl fails the parachute jump to the helicopter, the mission is not a failure; instead, Carl simply needs to jack a vehicle and drive it to Verdant Meadows, while beeing pursued by the enemy helicopters. Reward The rewards for this mission are $100,000 and an increase in respect. The croupier outfit Carl wears becomes available via his wardrobe, although it serves no purpose after this mission. Trivia *When the Triads jump on the police bikes, it is actually the generic police biker appearance being used, making it look like the Triads suddenly turned African-American. *Carl steals four bikes in Cop Wheels, but only two of these bikes are used in the heist. *It is extremely hard to land the parachute onto the roof of The Clown's Pocket with conventional means. Most players will jump off the roof, pull the chute and land short of the roof, requiring them to make their own way back. The way to make it onto the roof is sprinting off the roof, not jumping, and holding forward on the analog stick, or W if they're on a PC and, once within 30 meters of the roof, pulling the chute. *It`s possible to jump into the vent, where you are throwing tear gas, and you will be in blue hell. *No matter what CJ's Hair Style is, when you start the mission it will be the default one at the start of the game. After the mission is completed, Carl's hairstyle and clothing reverts to what it was before the mission started. *As with previous missions in the Heist strand, the game writers assumed the player will have completed the Zero missions by this point, hence the references to Berkley which are meaningless to any player who hasn't done those optional missions yet. *The mission is noticeably similar to the 2001 film Ocean's Eleven,as by looking into the characters and their plot, one can suggest the it might be an inspiration of the mission itself. *Players following the BradyGames Official Strategy Guide may be puzzled by its recommendation that Carl obtain adrenaline to assist in this and other heist-related missions; the book even shows numerous pick-up locations around the city. The guide was evidently based upon an early version of the game, as the final version omits this pick-up. Gallery BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson using Millie Perkins' key card to access the employees only area of the casino BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA3.jpg|Guards at the safe passing out after Carl Johnson threw tear gas down a ventilation shaft BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson using a forklift to raise the shutters, after Zero detonated explosives at the Sherman Dam BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA5.jpg|Carl Johnson and Triads inside the casino BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA6.jpg|Carl Johnson on the roof of Caligula's Palace, attempting to escape from the Mafia. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA7.jpg|Carl Johnson and Zero at the Verdant Meadows air strip Video walkthroughs de:Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s es:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's pl:Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas